


Wild Dreams

by Rum and Flamingo (icedtears)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedtears/pseuds/Rum%20and%20Flamingo
Summary: Sometimes, the past is better forgotten, especially when you stand on two different sides. Yet, sometimes the past comes back, proving impossible to ignore.-Minutes after Marineford, Kizaru reenters Benn's life suddenly and with a flash, offering him something that he would give anything for.





	Wild Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boi. Welcome to this! I have no idea how I got this idea, but I kinda ran with it. This will definitely be a series. I've come to realize recently that I'm a big fan of middle-aged/older pirate pairings, so those will be incoming too!

_“It’s been soooo long! We should catch up!”_

-

Benn moved silently, his eyes not leaving the man in front of him. Said man was humming to himself, leading them both down a series of hallways in an old manor house. Benn wasn’t sure why he agreed, the distance between the two of them had only lengthened with time, and it had been close to thirty years.

-

_“Since the fighting has stopped, shall we catch up? I have missed you dearly, my heart.”_

-

After a few more moments, the man stopped in front of a large door. He spun around quickly, smiling widely.

“Now! Here we are!” He threw the doors open, and Benn froze. There, laying sleeping in the middle of a large bed, was Ace. The same Ace that he had just witnessed die on Marineford. Two arms wrapped around his waist as the taller man leaned down.

“Borsalino, what -”

“Hmm?” The older man gently burrowed his face into the first mate’s neck, humming. “Oh, yes! A wonderful surprise!”

Benn took a step forward, but was held back by the arms around him.

“Not so fast, not so fast! Just a little longer, hmm?”

“How is this possible? Don’t play with me, Borsalino.” The grey haired man reached for his gun, but was stopped when a hand pushed it away and intertwined their fingers.

“Ooh? I just simply made a identical physical body out of light and swapped them out quickly. No one knows, but you and me.” The admiral moved their combined hands back around to the front of Benn.

“You? Why? What could you possibly gain from this?”

“You.” The moment the word was spoken into the air, Benn froze. No, this wasn’t happening.

“We are too old to be playing these games, Borsalino.” Said man laughed, before spinning the younger around and slamming him into the wall.

“Oh no no no, I don’t think we are. We have a lot of unfinished business, my heart.” Borsalino grinned widely before tilting Benn’s face upwards. Moving closer, lips almost touching, the marine’s grin turned ugly.

“So I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you Portgas D. Ace, and you give me what I want.” Benn struggled as the hand holding his tightened it’s hold.

“I already have your last name, not that anyone knows. What more do you want?” Borsalino’s twisted grin grew wider as he brought the hand to his mouth, fingers pushing the pirate’s ring finger up and away from the rest. He placed a quick kiss to the knuckle, before looking at Benn again.

“That’s all you took though. You never accepted anything else, just my name. A name I no longer use. There is nothing that connects us now, my dear, and everyday it saddens me.” Benn struggled in man’s arms, trying to push him away. The marine laughed before spinning him around, pushing the smaller body up back up against the wall, chest first. “Please don’t struggle, my Benn. Give yourself to me, like you promised, and I will let you and the Pirate King’s son walk out of here, no questions asked and no tail.”

Benn’s mind spun. Borsalino was too close, and he was basically without a weapon. Behind him, Ace was alive, and Borsalino wanted…

Images of Luffy’s broken expression, of Shanks’ anger, of the terrified look on Whitebeard’s face, flashed in his mind. He could fix all of that, but damn himself. The choice was easy.

Closing his eyes, he let his body sag backwards.

“Fine. Do what you must, but Ace and I will be leaving by end of day.”

Borsalino grinned, and moments later, Benn let out a scream as the room flashed with light.

-

Silence swept across the deck of the Red Force as Shanks and Whitebeard went still. Benn, who had been missing since he went to stop Kizaru, was walking up the gangplank carrying a body. The body being a living, breathing Portgas D. Ace. The boy was curled up against the elder man, gripping tightly to the black shirt Benn was wearing. They didn’t have any visible wounds, but Benn’s right hand was wrapped in gauze.

“Benn! Ace...what?” The first mate shook his head, loose grey hair moving around.

“He hasn’t eaten in a while, let’s get the boy some food shall we?”

-

In the back of the galley, Benn stood watching over the three (or was it four?) crews that occupied the space. Ace was wrapped around Luffy and the two of them were eating slowly, just trying to soak up each other’s presence. Trafalgar Law hovered nearby, keeping an eye on his patient. Benn looked away from the trio when he felt Shanks stop next to him.

“I...he’s alive...I keep thinking any moment I’m going to blink and he’ll be gone.”

“No. He won’t disappear. Everyone thinks he died on that battleground and, for now, it’s going to stay like that.”

“How -“

“Please, don’t ask me that. Just know that I was able to get him back unharmed and no one is after him.”

“Benn...”

“Just drop it, Captain. It’s not something I wish to talk about right now.” Without looking back at the stunned redhead, the first mate of the Red Hair Pirates walked out of the galley and onto the deck, rubbing at his bandaged hand.

-

Locked in the safety of his own room, Benn let out a shaky sigh as he unbandged his hand. Nothing had changed, except the three thin lines of scarring on his ring finger. A reminder of happier days, and now stormy futures. Wrapping his hand back up, he leaned against the door, ears tuning in to the sounds of happiness coming from the galley.

Everything would be alright. For now.

-

Resting in a wingback chair facing the back of his office and feet reclined on his desk, Kizaru lazily stared out the large bay windows, the waters of the New World gently creating and falling. He had only been back three days and the new Fleet Admiral was already hounding him. Hounding, heh. A sudden knock on the open door brought him out of his reverie, and he waved his hand to let the person in.

“Ooh? Come in, come in!”

“Mimicking Kuzan now, Kizaru? How distasteful.” Sakazuki stalked into the room, stopping only a few feet from the doorway. Kizaru put his hand down, but didn’t turn.

“Hmm? I’m simply enjoying the new view! I missed most of the move, you see! Very tragic, really.”

“Like you’re sad you missed it.” The fleet admiral sighed heavily. Dealing with this man always drove him to the edge of his patience. “Nevermind. I have a mission. Shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

“Ooh? Hmm…let me see if I’m busy today.” Another knock stopped the fleet admiral from replying.

“Excuse me, is this Admiral Kizaru’s office?”

“It is! It is! Come in, come in!” The young ensign stepped in, giving Sakazuki a large berth as he moved toward Kizaru.

“I have a, um, package for you. I don’t know who the sender is, but it was delivered with instructions to have it given directly to you!” The boy handed over the medium sized package, causing Kizaru to blink. After accepting it, he waved the boy off.

“Ooh. What a surprise! Care to see what it is, Fleet Admiral? Then you can give me that mission!” Sakazuki grunted, but moved forward anyway. If it got Kizaru to get to work faster, so be it.

“Hurry it up. We don’t have all day.” Kizaru laughed, using his thumb to undo the taping that held together the brown paper. Once it was undone and the paper was tossed aside, a white, undecorated box greeted him.

“How long are you going to drag this on, Kizaru?” The black haired man waved off the comment, opening the box with a large flourish.

Inside lay a piece of fabric. The piece was a soft blue, almost like the ocean on a bright day. In contrast, the fabric held a deep blue swirl pattern, the color that represents ocean trenches when you gaze into the ocean from the air. Pulling the fabric out, the piece unfolded, revealing to be almost as tall as Kizaru himself. Kizaru felt his heart stop when he realized what he was holding.

A traditional wedding shawl. One opposite in color to the one worn by the person who you were marrying. Or as was tradition in a kingdom located deep in North Blue.

“Fabric? You never cease to amaze me, Kizaru. Put that away, I expect you in my office in ten minutes.” Sakazuki stormed out, leaving the shell shocked admiral.

Once the Fleet Admiral had left, Kizaru moved the bottom of the box to his lap revealing the small card that lay at the bottom, one that Sakazuki hadn’t noticed. Gathering the material close to him, he opened the card, smiling at the message.

“This is me keeping my vow, so you better keep yours.

-B”

Grinning widely, Kizaru stood up and draped the material around his shoulders, stepping in front of the full length mirror he kept in his office. It fell gracefully to the floor, fitting his shoulders perfectly. He looked regal, just like his husband had when he had seen wear his the first time.

Taking another moment, he spun a bit, watching the material move. Satisfied, he gently removed the shawl and folded it in half, moving around to his desk to lay it over his chair. Running his fingers gently over the fabric once more, he tucked the card in his desk drawer, before moving toward the door.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d run into Benn during his mission. He’d love to thank him properly for such a wonderful wedding gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream with or at me! I'm @rumandflamingo on twitter!


End file.
